Reencarnação
by capitam
Summary: imagine, você pensava que tudo estava perdido, até o dia que você percebe que tudo volou ao normal. Mais esse normal não podia ser mais estranho. Lilian e Tiago reencarnaram, e você pode ter o prazer de mergulhar numa paródia, e soltar rios de gargalhadas
1. Prólogo

Reencarnação - Capitam

PRÓLOGO

N/A: Nada a comentar, talvez depois.

Você acredita em reencarnação? Não? Nem eu, mas um belo dia eu estava voltando do shopping pra casa, depois de comprar umas roupas, quando essa história veio na minha cabeça.

Nossa história começa com o Deus dos bruxos, que como ninguém sabe qual o nome vamos considerá-lo como Deus Anonimado. Pois bem, o Deus Anonimado estava no seu Céu, ordenando aos anjos anonimados que fizessem o seu trabalho. O anjo anonimado nº 32483269180, que por um acaso é o meu numero de telefone mais 180, um dos responsáveis pelas encarnações, estava vendo as mais novas almas que tinham morrido. Percebeu então, que eram duas pessoas que eram casadas e que se amavam muito, e que tinham tido um filho recentemente. Como os anjos anonimados não podem ter filhos, o anjo anonimado nº 32483269180 ficou de coração cortado e começou a chorar. Por causa disso, ele sem querer, apertou o botão vermelho, que nunca se deve apertar, já que se apertado acontece uma coisa muito, mais muito, muito mesmo louca, quando a alma de uma pessoa é passada para outro corpo na barriga de alguém, os pensamentos e lembranças também passam juntos, ou seja, a pessoa nasce de novo.

As chances de um anjo anonimado com o nº de meu telefone mais 180, ter seu coração partido, começar a chorar e apertar o botão vermelho, que nunca, em hipótese alguma deve ser apertado, e ninguém sabe porque ele existe, é a mesma de um Orc aparecer em São Luís do Maranhão e começar a cantar o hino nacional da Genóvia, um pai que nem mesmo existe. Assim como as chances do mesmo anjo anonimado com o nº de meu telefone ma... ─ Ta, a gente já entendeu, grita e interrompe alguém lá da platéia. ─ Tudo bem, eu só estou fazendo o meu trabalho. Resumindo, 32483269180 apertou o botão essas-duas-pessoas-renasceram-vizinhas-e-vão-se-tornar-grandes-amigos-porque-um-deles-vai-tropeçar-e-cair-no-colo-do-outro, ou seja, os dois casados que tiveram um filho e morreram, lá do começo da história, vão nascer vizinhos.


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

O garoto saiu daquele lugar escuro, era escuro porque ele ainda não tinha abrido os olhos, quando o fez, ele viu um homem estranho, com uma mascar verde estranha e com uma tesoura estranha na mão.

O garoto pensou de um jeito estranho, ele não conseguia pensar palavras, sabe quando a gente pensa numa coisa, mas pensa sem palavras e frases na cabeça? Assim... só pensa, pois é, ele 'pensava assim'

"O que diabos eu tô fazendo aqui, o que aconteceu com a Lílian, cadê o Harry, o Voldemort e porque eu não consigo me mecher?"

─ Qual vai ser o nome dele?

─ O nome dele vai ser Tiago. ─ A possibilidade de isso acontecer, é a mesma de minha amiga me devolver o meu livro que eu tinha emprestado, ou seja 0. Acontece que o anjo anonimado 32483269180 apertou o botão esses-dois-seres-vão-nascer-com-o-mesmo-nome-que-tinham-nas-suas-vidas-passadas-e-eu-sou-estúpido-o-suficiente-para-apertar-esse-botão. Voltando a história.

O recém-nomeado Tiago 'pensou assim'.

"Meu Deus Anonimado, eu nasci de novo, a última coisa que me lembro é de uma luz verde. Lílian? Cadê a Lílian? Porque eu não consigo respirar? Porque o medi-bruxo ta batendo em mim? Porque eu to chorando?"

---NA ENFERMARIA AO LADO---

A garota saiu daquele buraco estúpido a procura de luz, ela 'pensava assim'.

"BUÁÁÁÁ, meu marido morreu, eu corri pro quarto e deixei ele sozinho, agora Voldemort quer me matar e matar o Harry, eu dei minha vida por ele e agora eu estou mortaaaaaaa, peraí, se eu tô morta, como é que eu consigo respirar?"

Ela abriu os olhos.

"Incrível, eu nasci de novo... BUAAAA, eu quero meu marido e meu filho."

─ Incrível. ─ Disse o medi-bruxo. ─ O primeiro bebê que chora duas vezes.

─ Ah. ─ Disse a mãe de Lílian. ─ Eu sabia que ela era especial, que nem a mãe,

─ Ah. ─ Intervem a amiga da autora, Anny Black Fowl, que não foi chamada aqui, ela é só uma intrusa. ─ Ela se acha que nem a autora. ─ Há-há-há Ana clara, muito engraçado.

Enquanto isso, a recém-nomeada Lílian Evans, ops, Lílian Thompsom, tenta pensar com palavras, mas só consegue 'pensar assim'.

"Droga".

"Ei, peralá, como é que isso aconteceu? Será que Tiago também se lembra de tudo? Meu Deus, minha mãe é a Nicole Kidman! Como é que ela se casou e ninguém me disse? Ah, eu morri, lembrei agora."

---NA ENFERMARIA AO LADO---

"Caramba, meu pai é o Ewan Mcgregory, quando foi que ele se casou?"

---

Pois bem, depois de descobrirem que seus pais são do elenco de Moulin Rouge (que nesse tempo ainda nem existia, mais tudo bem), Lílian foi para sua casa e Tiago para a sua, que incoincidentemente era ao lado da de Lílian. Alguns meses se passaram, até que Lílan e Tiago conseguissem andar de novo, um belo déia, quando Lílian e seu pai, Anthony, estavam passeando pela vizinhança, ela tropeçou num garoto e caiu no colo dele (oh, que coerência, igual ao botão que o 32483269180 apertou!).

Lílian, que já conseguia pensar com palavras pensou:

"Ih Garoto, desculpa."

Abriu a boca para falar, mas tudo que saiu foi.

─ Nhi nhanhoto nhesnhulpa. ─ E o garoto que incoincidentemente era Tiago, pensou "Ei garota, olha por onde anda, eu tô procurando a minha mulher", mas nem abriu a boca para dizer, já que ele já sabia o resultado.O pai de Lílian, nessa hora tinha avistado o pai de Tiago, e como Anthony não gostava de ir ao cinema porque era bruxo, ele não conhecia o Ewan Mcgregory, então, eles começaram a conversar e viraram amigos, depois de descobrir que eram vizinhos.

Mais alguns meses se passaram, e Lílian começou a conseguir falar, como ela já sabia o que era a arte de falar, ela conseguiu falar a primeira palavra aos 1 ano e meio, sem que seus pais soubessem.

Um dia, ela estava no berço, e resolveu fazer uma pequena brincadeirinha com seu pai.

Ele estava brincando com ela, quando ela disse: ─ 'Pa'. ─ Anthony tomou um susto e chamou.

─ Nicole! Corre aqui, eu acho que a Lílian vai dizer uma palavra.

Nicole correu, deu um mortal, um duplo twist carpado e uma pirueta e de felicidade, quando chegou no quarto. Lílian repetiu: ─ 'Pa'.

─ Eu acho que ela vai dizer 'papai'. ─ Disse Anthony.

─ 'Pa'. ─ Repetiu Lílian. ─ Pa... paralelepípedo.

Anthony levou um tombo e Nicole desmaiou, enquanto Lílian se dobrava de rir interiormente e disse.

─ Papai e mamãe.

Anthony fez o feitiço "Enevarte" em Nicole, que acordou.

─ Meu Deus anonimado, ela disse 3 palavras. ─ Disse o pai.

─ Meu Deus anonimado, ela puxou para mim, ela é um gênio!

Alguns dias depois eles foram para um churrasco na casa dos Mcgregory, e lá Lílian descobriu que Tiago também falava.

Eles estavam num cercadinho para crianças quando Tiago falou.

─ Cara, eu realmente preciso desabafar com alguém, não, não fala nada, sei que você só vai falar coisas com 'nh', minha vida tá mó difícil, eu reencarnei, não sei onde ta a minha mulher, nem o meu filho e agora eu to falando com uma garota que coincidentemente tem o mesmo nome da minha mulher e não entende nada que eu estou falando.

─ Na verdade, eu tenho uma história muito parecida com a sua, um bruxo das trevas que ninguém quer falar o nome queria me matar, e acabou conseguindo, mas não antes de matar o meu marido, que também coincidentemente tem o seu nome, e pra variar eu não sei onde o meu filho foi parar e nem se ele está vivo ou não, porque meus pais nunca deixam uma revista ou jornal perto de mim para saber notícias.

─ Lílian? É você?

─ Tiago? Tiago Potter?

─ Bom, Mcgregory agora. Meu Deus anonimado (n/a: Eu ainda to nessa!) eu não acredito, que coincidência (n/a: Coincidência? Sei...).

Os dois se abraçaram (n/a: Ohh que romântico).

─ E então notícias do Harry?

─ Na verdade sim, uma vez meu pai deixou uma revista pornô perto do meu berço, e você sabe que em revistas pornôs sempre tem essas colunas de notícias, então tinha uma sobre eles, ele está na casa da Petúnia.

─ Petúnia? Eu não acredito, porque não mandaram para o Sirius que é o padrinho dele?

─ Dumbledore, com certeza, todo esse negócio de ficar com a família deve ser dele.

─ É. Com certeza, E então, o que fazemos? Não podemos fazer nada.

─ Acho que teremos que esperar até entrarmos em Hogwarts.

─ É, você tem razão.

Então nossos lindos personagens passaram lindos 9 anos até chegar o dia 1º de setembro, o dia em que iam embarcar em Hogwarts.


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

n/a: O Sirius ta inocentado! YEAH! (ps: a autora se alterou um pouco...).

Enfim chegou o dia 1º de Setembro, que como em todos os livros era um Domingo.

─ Tchau mãe, Tchau pai. ─ Disse Lílian para Nicole e Anthony, enquanto Tiago falava o mesmo para Ewan e Chris.

─ Juízo gente. ─ Disse Ewan, com o seu grande senso de humor que ironicamente fez todo mundo rir.

Eles dois entraram em um vagão vazio e Tiago disse.

─ Em fim sós. ─ Ia fazer o feitiço de trancar a porta quando ela abriu, mostrou uma garota de cabelos castanhos.

─ Não, tem gente aqui. ─ Disse a garota passando direto para procurar outra cabine. Depois passou uma garoto moreno de óculos e depois um garoto ruivo que gritou.

─ Ei Harry, Hermione esperem.

E foi ai que Tiago viu.

Ele viu... feijonzinhos de todos os sabores,

─ Meu Deus anonimado, faz muito tempo que não como um desses!

─ Tiago, você não viu?

─ Eu? Vi o que? Quando?

─ É o Harry!

─ Harry? Onde?

─ Ali, ele entrou naquele vagão.

─ E então Tiago pegou sua capa da invisibilidade (Capa da invisibilidade?

Como, se ela está com o Harry? Dãããã, eles são bruxos, ele conjurou uma nova) e se cobriu dizendo: ─ Fica aqui para não roubarem o nosso vagão.

─ Ta bem.

Ele estava andando para o vagão quando o trem ficou escuro de repente, ele continuou andando, quando chegou na porta um garoto passou por ele e abriu a porta, Tiago entrou junto, o que foi uma péssima idéia, pois o vagão estava cheio.

O garoto que entrou na cabine tropeçou no pé de Tiago, caiu e disse.

─ Desculpe... você sabe o que é que ta acontecendo?...ai... desculpe.

─ Oi Neville.

─ Harry? É você? Que é que ta acontecendo?

─ Não tenho idéia... senta.

Ao ouvir a voz de seu filho, Tiago teve vontade de chorar (pegou mal, mas tudo bem).

Ouve uma pequena conversa quando uma garota chamada Mione se levantou e Tiago voltou para a porta bem em tempo de outra garota entrar na cabine.

Ouve mais falas (olhem no livro 3 página 72 para mais detalhes.) quando uma voz conhecida falou: ─Silêncio.

Tiago tomou um susto tão grande que caiu no chão.

"Que diabos Remo ta fazendo aqui?"

Ele estava abrindo a porta do seu vagão quando viu um dementador, ele fez um patrono e o dementador entrou na cabine ao lado (que por um acaso é a cabine de Harry).

Um monitor-chefe de nome desconhecido viu um garoto de 11 anos que nunca tinha pego uma varinha (você é que pensa monitor desconhecido) fazer um patrono, ele ficou tão assustado que disse para Tiago.

─ Garoto, qual o seu nome?

─ Tiago.

O monitor rabiscou num papel vermelho e deu-o para Tiago.

─ Entregue esse papel para um adulto da escola.

Tiago leu o papel e ficou assustado.

─ Meu Deus anonimado!

Entregou para Lílian, que teve a mesma reação.

Depois de alguns minutos trancados no vagão fazendo sabe-se lá o que, Lílian e Tiago perceberam que o trem estava parando, (peraí, cadê os dementadores? Ops falha minha... ah deixa isso pela imaginação de vocês, foi de propósito). O trem foi parando e eles foram recebidos por um gigante Gigante, que chamou todos para os vários barcos que tinham no rio.

─ Ah não. ─ disse Lílian. ─ de novo não.

─ Acho que vou vomitar.


	4. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Chegou a hora da seleção! Meninas para um lado meninos para o outro! ( ta desculpa, eu já parei). Depois de tudo Lílian e Tiago foram para a Grifinória com mais 3 garotas e 2 garotos. Como eles não são ninguém nessa história, vamos denominá-los de Lala, Lele e Lili, as garotas e Lolo e Lulu, os garotos.

Quando a janta terminou, Tiago foi mostrar o papel vermelho - vivo para um dos adultos da escola, chegou para Qualquer um e mostrou o papel.

─ Um monitor lá do trem me mandou entregar isso pra um adulto aqui da escola.

Qualquer um olhou o papel e disse: ─ Meu Deus anonimado, você terá que mostrar esse papel para um escalão mais alto, mostre para um dos professores.

─ Perai, você não é um professor?

Qualquer um começou a rir, ─ Eu professor? Não eu sou só o zelador.

Ah, isso explica o 'Qualquer um'.

Então Tiago foi mostrar para um professor. ─ Um monitor me mandou entregar para um adulto da escola, eu entreguei para o zelador, que me mandou entregar para um professor.

─ Meu Deus anonimado! Eu não sei se sou qualificado para o bastante para isso, você deve ir falar com a vice-diretora.

Então Tiago-já-cansado-de-segurar-o-papel-vermelho-vivo-Potter foi ver a vice diretora, literalmente gata (calma gente, não foi o que vocês pensaram, ela é uma animaga lembram?). Tiago disse: ─ Um monitor me deu isso, disse para entreguar para um adulto, eu entreguei para o zelador, que disse para entregar para um professor, que disse para entregar para a senhora.

A professora gata, digo Minerva leu o papel e disse, ─ Que PII, mas que PII, nunca pensei que um aluno qualificado de Hogwarts seria capaz de uma coisa dessas, Senhor Mcgregory, isso não está mais em minhas mãos, vá falar com o diretor.

─ Espero que ele não mande eu falar com o ministro. ─ Disse para Lílian, que magicamente do nada apareceu ao lado dele.

─ Qual será a senha? ─ Perguntou Lílian.

─ Não sei, da última vez que eu entrei aqui a senha era 'meias'.

─ Meias? Que raio de senha é essa?

─ Bom, ─ Disse Tiago pegando um pergaminho. ─ De acordo com o primeiro livro, o que Dumbledore mais queria eram meias de presente.

─ Bom, se é alguma coisa que ele gosta muito? Já sei!

─ O que, sopa de melancia?

─ Não! ─ Disse Lílian com uma cara estranha. ─ Britney Spears!

─ Você ta brincando, é claro que não é essa a... ─ XABUMCATHACUM.

E a porta se abriu.

─ Não disse?

─ Britney Spears? O Dumbledore gosta da Britney Spears?

─ Oops I did it again, I've played with your heart, got lost in this game. ─ Dumbledore cantava e dançava enquanto Lílian e Tiago olhavam com os olhos esbugalhados para ele.

─ Oh beibe bei... Hum, sim? O que desejam?

─ É. ─ Disse Tiago. ─ Eu esqueci.

─ O papel. ─ Lembrou Lílian.

─ Ah sim. Um monitor me entregou isso, me disse para entregar para um adulto, entreguei para o zelador, ele disse pra entregar para um professor, que disse para entregar para a vice - diretora, que disse para entregar para o senhor.

─ Ah deixa eu ver.

Tiago entregou o papel para ele, que quando foi pegar os óculos, deixou o papel cair sem querer querendo no poleiro da Fênix, que leu o que estava escrito no papel, e com o susto se auto-incendiou, involuntariamente incendiando o papel também.

─ Droga! ─ Disse Dumbledore, mas ele não disse 'droga', ele disse outra palavra imprópria para crianças. ─ O que estava escrito?

─ Eu não lembro. ─ Disse Tiago, ainda perturbado com Dumbledore e Britney Spears.

─ Bom, se você não se lembra então não devia ser importante não é?

─ É, acho que sim.

─ A propósito. ─ Disse o diretor. ─ Eu sei o que vocês fizeram no trem que estava passando! (Plágio explícita de 'O que Vocês Fizeram no Verão Passado').

─ O que? Mas a porta estava trancada. ─ Disse Lílian desesperada.

─ Não, estou me referindo ao patrono. E disseram que o seu patrono se transformou num corvo com dor de dente e que corre no sentido anti-horário, e eu só conheço uma pessoa que consegue fazer isso, Tiago potter!

─ Sim! Eu sou Tiago Potter!

─ Eu sei!

─ Você sabe? Como?

─ Eu sou Dumbledore, meu filho, eu sei de tudo, e sou amigo da escritora.

─ E como você acha que isto aconteceu?

─ Eu acho que Deus anonimado e os anjos anonimados quiseram isso. ─ O que não deixa de ser verdade. ─ Bom, como vocês já terminaram a escola e talz vocês não precisam fazer os testes, eu vou deixar vocês livres para tentarem se aproximar de seu filho.

Eles estavam saindo quando Dumbledore disse.

─A propósito, gostei de vocês de cabelo diferentes, Tiago loiro e Lílian de castanho-claro.


	5. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Eles estavam na torre de astronomia com 2 binóculos infra-vermelhos, o rosto pintado com duas listras pretas, gorro preto, luvas pretas e roupas pretas.

─ Código amarelo-queimado, a águia está saindo. ─ Ele disse.

─ Código azul-celeste com pontinhos azul-bordo, o veado esta entrando. ─ (n/a: nossa, isso pegou muuuuito mal) Ela disse.

─ O veado está entrando? Que tipo de código é esse?

─ Você não lembra? Ai, Deus anonimado, é difícil. O código.

─ Sim, Águia é Harry, Corcel é Hermione a amiga dele, cachorro é Rony, o amigo dele.

GatoGina

SapoSimas

RatoDino

CavaloHagrid

...Seguia uma lista, que se eu fosse dizer aqui ia dar mais de 40 páginas. Tiago leu tudo.

─ Não tem, nenhum Veado aqui.

─ Tem sim, na página 427 parágrafo 12.

─ Ah sim. Perai, o veado é o Sirius? O que ele ta fazendo aqui?

─ Não sei.

─ Me dá minha corda de bungee jump.

─ Corda de bungee jump, corda, corda, corda, ahá! Achei.

─ Ta, no 3 você me empurra. 1, 2, tr-- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Oi Sirius.

─ Quem é você? Você não é nenhum Malfoy é?

─ Não, vem comigo.

─ Quê? Pra ondAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

─ Onda? Que onda? ─ Disse Lílian quando eles chegaram lá em cima.

─ Ah esquece, quem são vocês?

─ Sirius, sou eu, o Tiago.

─ É? ─ Disse ele caindo na risada. ─ E eu sou um animago.

─ Ei! Isso é verdade!

─ É ta bom.

─ Cara, tu não ta acreditando?

─ Cara, o Tiago ta morto.

─ Eu sei, mas eu ressuscitei.

─ É, ta bom.

─ É verdade Sirius. ─ Disse Lílian.

─ É? Então diz alguma coisa que só o Tiago sabe.

─ Você geralmente se transforma em cachorro nas noites de lua cheia.

─ Quem é você e o que fez com o meu amigo?

─ Cara, eu sou seu amigo. Ta bom, olha foi você quem pediu. Sua primeira vez foi com a Patrícia Slammer.

Grilos cantando

Grilos continuam cantando

─ Tiago? O que você tá fazendo no corpo de um garoto de 13 anos?

─ Longa historia, que nem eu sei inteira, o que você ta fazendo aqui?

─ Dumbledore disse que tinha alguma coisa para me dizer que ia acabar com a minha depressão.

─ É, devia ser isso. ─ Disse Lílian apontando para os dois.

─ É, deve ser.

Grilos cantando "I'm singin in the rain".

Grilos continuam cantando, mas agora é um rap doidão.

─ O que vocês estão fazendo com essas roupas?

─ Estamos espionando. ─ Disse Tiago.

─ Quem?

─ Nosso filho. ─ Completou Lílian.

─ Eu conheço ele, posso apresentar.

─ Sério? Puxa. Que estranho, o padrinho apresentar o filho aos pais.

---

Depois de falarem com Dumbledore, que estava escutando 'Me Against the Music' quando entraram. Ele chamou Harry e companhia e mandou uma coruja para Lupin, que veio imediatamente.

Agora que todos estavam unidos, Dumbledore explicou a Harry e a Lupin e a Rony e Hermione (que ninguém sabe porque esses dois estavam ai mas tudo bem). Depois de tudo explicado, de mais uma das explosões de harry que ele vive tendo no 5º livro, e de muita festa, Dumbledore mandou todos irem dormir, porque ele tinha que sair para ver o ministro da magia (mentira, ele ia comprar o novo Cd da Britney, eu sei). Todos foram para suas camas e dormiram.


	6. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

n/a: O Sirius não morreu! HÁ! (Peraí que eu vou bem ali tomar o meu genérico para loucura e volto já).

'Agora a história começou' diz a autora encabulada.

'Peraí, e o que foram todos esses 4 capítulos e 1 prólogo?' disse o leitor confuso.

'Foi só para vocês entenderem a história, dãããã' diz a linda e perfeita autora.

Então. A história recomeça nas férias entre o 5º e 6º ano para Harry e entre o 3º e 4º para Lílian e Tiago.

Voldemort estava em um-lugar-mais-perto-do-que-você-imagina, planejando algo-mais-inteligente-do-que-você-imagina.

Ele estava planejando na sua mesa de planos infalíveis, quando alguns começais se materializaram na sua frente.

─ Recebemos informações de que há algumas pessoas lhe procurando na porta milorde.

─ Prossiga com o procedimento.

─ Qual deles, o 1 ou o 2?

─ Qual a diferença?

─ Bom, no 1 nós descemos lá e dizemos "Nós não vamos com a sua cara idiota", fazemos algumas loucuras de kung fu, e damos o Avada Kedrava nele, no 2, nós vamos lá, xingamos ele de tudo quanto é coisa e damos o Avada Kedrava.

─ Prossiga com o 1,5, desça lá e dê um Avada Kedrava antes que eu faça o mesmo em você.

─ Sim, milorde.

Todos saíram e Voldemort leu o seu plano.

Lisada maligna ─ Meu plano é infalível. (Plágio explícita de 'A Turma da Mônica').

---

Estavam todos n'a Toca, como sempre, inclusive Tiago e Lílian.

Estavam almoçando, e Lílian resolveu sair para olhar o jardim.

Um vulto agarrou ela do nada pelas costas (pegou mais mal do que o código, mas deixa pra lá) e levou ela para um-lugar-mais-perto-do-que-você-imagina.

Algumas horas se passaram e todos começaram a sentir sua falta e foram procurar ela. Todos estavam no jardim, quando não se sabe de onde nem porque Dino Thomas apareceu na história.

─ Gina, a quanto tempo! ─ Ta explicado.

Todos contaram a ele a história e ele disse: ─ Eu sei o que podemos fazer.

─ O que?

─ Esperar, a pessoa vai ver que teve um terrível engano e vai voltar para trocar a garota pelo harry.

─ Você ta dizendo que o meu filho se parece com uma garota?

─ Seu filho? Você tem filho?

─ Isso não interessa, chispa daqui!

─ E Dino desapareceu dentro da casa com a mesma rapidez que apareceu. ─ O que é que ta acontecendo? ─ Disse Sirius, que tinha acabado de acordar.

Todos lhe contaram a história e ele disse. ─ Ah gente, isso é fácil.

Sirius seguiu as pegadas de Lílian, quando elas pararam ele disse.

─ Isso são botas de comensais. ─ Encostou o ouvido no chão. ─ Ela está a 1049 milhas de distância, só há um lugar nessas milhas.

─ Onde! Qual!

─ O Big Ben.

─ Oooooooooooh. ─ Disseram todos.

─ AH, então foi o Voldemort que invadiu o Big Ben.

─ É isso ai.

─ Santa precisão.

─ Eu sou um cachorro lembram? (n/a: Fez sentido né?)

─ Mas como nós vamos fazer um plano? Alguém aqui já foi no Big Ben?

─ Não! ─ Disseram todos, menos quem perguntou, porque enfim não faria sentido.

─ Hora gente. ─ Dino reapareceu. ─ Isso é fácil! Accio mapa do Big Ben.

Todos olharam boquiabertos para Dino.

─ Genial! ─ Disse Harry!

─ Eu sei, eu posso fazer mais do que explodir coisas na minha cara. ─ Peraí, quem faz isso é o Simas, falha minha, esqueçam que ele disse isso OK?


	7. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Todos estavam na cozinha, Sirius, Tiago, Remo, Dino, Harry, Rony e Hermione. Aí vão me perguntar, cadê o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley? E eu vou responder, bem, eles estão viajando e deixaram todos sobre os cuidados de Sirius e Remo.

─Certo, nós todos vamos, menos Gina e Dino, vocês ficam vigiando a casa.

─ Mas eu quero ir! ─ Disse ela.

─ Mas não vai, você é minha irmã mais nova, e mamãe não quer que nada lhe aconteça, você não vai. ─ disse Rony.

─ Idiota.

─ Pirralha.

─ Ta bom gente, chega de briga. ─ Disse Remo-eu-sou-o-bonzinho-Lupin. ─ Agora só o que temos que fazer é descobrir como se chega ao Big Ben.

─ Muito simples. ─ Disse Harry-eu-amo-quadribol-Potter. ─ Vamos pegar nossas vassouras e voamos até lá, dãããã.

─ Harry, de acordo com os meus cálculos, o vento está a 700 nós, e está virado para o sul, nós temos que ir para o Norte, ou seja, vamos perder muito tempo, porém, utilizando minhas experiências com plutônio direto de Hiroshima, eu poderei descobrir quando será o tempo mais ideal para irmos voando para o Big Ben, dããããã. ─ disse Hermione-eu-sei-de-tudo-Granger.

Grilos cantando Gingle Bells

─ E quanto tempo isso demoraria? ─ Disse Rony.

─ 20 dias, 5 horas, 39 segundos e 47 milésimos de segundo.

─ Ah.

─ Não, vai demorar muito, que tal pegarmos um metrô?

─ Não, metrores me dão náuseas. Disse Sirius.

Todos viraram para Sirius lentamente.

─ Não dão não, o que te da náusea é navio. ─ Disse Harry.

─ Ah, navio... metrô, é tudo a mesma coisa.

Vocês devem ter percebido que a essa altura do campeonato, Tiago não teve nenhuma fala, Harry também percebeu que seu pai estava calado, por isso se virou para procurá-lo.

Mas Tiago não estava em lugar nenhum.

─ Pai! Pai! Paiêêê!

─ Que foi? ─ Perguntou Sirius.

─ Não consigo achar meu pai.

─ Tiago? Tiago? Ah não, não acredito que ele voltou a fazer isso.

─ O que foi? ─ Perguntou Remo.

─ Tiago voltou a fazer aquilo.

─ Não!

─ Sim. Eu procuro no banheiro, cheque os quartos.

─ Peraí cambada, o que está acontecendo?

Acontece, que Tiago tinha desenvolvido um vício muito... diferente, um vício mais revigorante que as drogas... não, não é isso, ele se recusava-se a poluir-se com narcóticos, não, já disse que não é isso. Uma recompensa mais saudável e prazerosa... EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É RELAÇÕES SEXUAIS DROGA!

Sirius finalmente achou Tiago no banheiro, e tcham tcham tcham tcham, ele estava bebendo leite.

─ Droga Tiago, nós já lhe dissemos para parar com isso. ─ Disse Remo.

─ Meu pai é viciado em leite?

─ Mas... raptaram a Lílian!

─ Isso não é desculpa. ─ Disse Sirius.

─ Meu pai é viciado em leite?

─ Vamos, larga isso. ─ Disse Remo.

─ MEU PAI É VICIADO EM LEITE? ─ Disse harry virando para Rony com uma cara confusa. ─ Vamos logo para a estação.

--- NA ESTAÇÃO---

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Sirius, Tiago e Remo estavam entrando no metrô.

─ Tipo, aqui fede. ─ Disse Hermione.

─ Prefere o Noitibus? ─Disse Rony.

─ Não, quer saber, já estou me acostumando.

A viagem foi looooooooooooooooonga e cansatiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiva, por isso eu não vou falar dela aqui.


	8. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7

─ Ohhh. ─ Dizia Lílian acordando no refúgio de Voldemort.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu um homem de olhos vermelhos e fendas no lugar do nariz (clássico).

─ OH. Quem é você, onde eu estou e o mais importante, quem sou eu?

─ Hohoho, parece que o feitiço funcionou mestre. ─ Disse um baixinho (que por acaso era Rabicho) que estava ao lado do homem.

─ Sim Rabicho. É claro que funcionou, eu sou um gênio!

É nessa hora que Vanessa, a amiga da autora entra e fala. ─ O Voldemort é inspirado em você? ─Depende, ele é bonito? ─ Hum... Não! ─ Então ele definitivamente foi inspirado em você, e não em mim.

─ Me solta seu monstro. (Outro clássico).

─ Não! Não antes de eu conseguir o que eu quero.

─ O que você quer?

─ Seu filho, damdamdamdamdam. ─ Diz Rabicho.

─ Eu tenho filho?

─ Hum... sim! ─ E de repente Lílian começa a ter vários flashbacks.

─ Seu cachorro! Você me raptou!

─ Eu não, meu comensal. Rabicho seu idiota, eu tive o maior trabalho para fazer ela engolir a porção enquanto estava dormindo.

─ Desculpe mestre.

─ Ah, vai pegar um sanduíche para mim.

─ Sim senhor, mestre.

─ Sem mostrada! Sim, onde nós estávamos? ah sim...

─ O que você quer?

─ EU QUERO DOMINAR O MUNDO!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. ─ Eita, daqui a pouco vai aparecer o castelinho da Disney e aquela musiquinha bonitinha que sempre tem antes dos filmes clássicos.

─ Nunca, eles virão me buscar!

─ É o que veremos! ESPELHO!

De repente aparece um espelho ao lado de Voldemort.

─ Eu já disse, o bruxo mais bonito não é você, é o Harry Potter!

(Ahhhhh, então é por isso que o Voldemort tem tanto ódio pelo Harry, agora tudo faz mais sentido não é?)

─ Não idiota, mostre a gravação.

─ Sim, senhor.

Então aparece uma imagem no espelho, um garoto muito parecido com Tiago sendo esmurrado, mas ele estava de costas. Ele fala "Lílian, faça o que ele manda. AI" Alguém chuta a barriga dele. CLIC. Fim da gravação.

─ Essa câmera já passou da linha né? Ela é o que. 2.5 megapixels? Porque eu conheço um cara que vende uma 10 megapixels por uma pechincha, você não pode perder.

─ Eu tenho cara de alguém que quer comprar uma câmera nesse momento?

─ Não... pensando bem, você tem uma cara de biblioteca...

─ Voltando ao assunto.

─ Ah, fala sério, ta na cara que isso ai foi só efeitos especiais, volta agravação... ali, ta vendo o pescoço dele? Tiago tem um sinal bem ali.

─ Droga... Vai dormir, vai.


	9. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

_Aleluia,Aleluia_

_Aleluia_

_Aleluia_

_Aleeeeluiaaaa_

Eles estão saindo do metrô, estavam na estação do Big Ben.

─ Certo galera, eu e o Remo entramos pela frente, o resto entra pelos fundos. ─ Disse Sirius. ─ Alguma pergunta?

Harry levantou a mão.

─ Onde é a frente e os fundos?

─ Harry, todo mundo sabe que o Big Ben tem ao todo 5 portas, todas emolduradas com ouro por dentro e com obras de Leonardo Da Vinci ao lado, que não podem ser roubadas, porque o dono é um bruxo e fez alguns feitiços que só podem ser tirados por ele mesmo, e a propósito, ele fez outro feitiço, para que todos que entrarem fiquem fascinados, mesmo que eles não gostem de história e essas coisas mais, porém eu acho que Voldemort, Rony acorda, tenha conseguido tirar esse feitiço, porque o Big Ben foi invadido antes que o Lou pudesse trancar o feitiço. ─Disse Hermione.

─ Quem é Lou? ─ Disse Rony interessado.

─ É o dono do Big Ben.

─ Não entra na minha cabeça Hermione, como você pode saber disso tudo?

─ Hora Rony, se você prestasse mais atenção, ia ver que nós estudamos isso tudo na aula de história da magia.

─ O problema é que ninguém presta atenção nessa aula.

─ Bom saber, que todos vocês são ninguém e eu sou alguém. Cadê o povo?

─ Eles deixaram a gente sozinho de novo!

─ Droga, parece até que eles combinaram.

Rony olhou para Hermione e Hermione olhou para Rony.

─ Você está pensando no mesmo que eu? ─ Disse Hermione.

─ Se você estiver pensando que o céu é azul porque a galinha não quis beber leite, nós estamos pensando igual.

Hermione olhou para Rony com uma cara de "Rony, você é um idiota" e disse, ─ Rony, você é um idiota.

─ Calma, eu tô brincando. Eu sei que você acha que noz temos que seguir eles e talz.

─ É claro que eu não tô pensando nisso.

─ Então no que você está pensando?

─ Nisso.

_Aleluia,Aleluia_

_Aleluia_

_Aleluia_

_Aleeeeluiaaaa_

BLEIM. Não, isso não é um sino, é só para avisar que essa cena é proibida para menores de 16 anos, ou seja, eu estou incluída, mais deixa pra la. BLEIM

Ela beijou ele. Sim, ela o amava! Do mesmo jeito que ele a amava (que bonitinho, todos se amam) e isso ta mais que explícito, desde a parte do vagão, que ela implica com ele, mais vamos deixar isso para lá também.

Depois desse ocorrido, Rony e Hermione foram para dentro do Big Ben para tentar encontrara resto do povo.


	10. Capítulo 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Paro de escrever agora para informar aos caros leitores desta fic que minhas anotações sumiram, elas não estão mais embaixo da minha cama onde eu sempre deixo elas (HAM! TALVEZ MAMAE TENHA PEGO ELAS! É O MEU FIM!), espero encontra-las antes do ano que vem, mas não vou dar muitas esperanças.

Rezem por mim (vou precisar se minha mãe realmente tiver pegado elas)! Que a força esteja com vocês!


	11. Capítulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Passaram dois dias, tempo suficiente para eu enlouquecer. Achei minhas anotações, que magicamente apareceram no mesmo lugar que eu as havia deixado. Voltando a história.

Sirius e Remo estavam andando silenciosamente pelo corredor a procura de Lílian.

─ Almofadinhas?

─ Que é?

─ Eu sei que não é uma boa hora para dizer isso, mas eu preciso de sua ajuda.

─ Tem que ser agora?

─ Tem.

─ O que é?

─ Eu estou apaixonado. ─ Disse ele enquanto chorava no ombro de Sirius.

─ Eieiei, calma ai. Conta a história direito, porque você está triste?

─ Ela nunca SNIF vai me SNIF querer.

─ Quem é?

─ A SNIF Thonks, lá da Ordem.

─ Ah sim... e se eu te falar que eu acho que ela ta amarradona em ti?

─ Sério?

─ Seriíssimo. ─ Disse Sirius ao mesmo tempo em que pensava "é bom que esteja, porque agora eu já falei".

─ Puxa, muito obrigado Sirius.

─ Que é isso.

---

Harry e Tiago estavam andando pelo corredor extremo de onde estavam Sirius e Remo.

─ Pai.

─ Oi.

─ Você acha que isso tudo é culpa minha?

─ Como assim?

─ Tipo, Voldemort só raptou minha mãe por causa de mim.

─ Ninguém tem mais culpa do que eu e Lílian.

─ Por quê?

─ Bem, você é nosso filho.

─ Ah, nossa isso realmente foi muito confortante.

---

Rony e Hermione também estavam em um corredor, porém fazendo algo que não deve ser citado aqui.

Resumindo, depois de acabar o que estavam fazendo, eles andaram e encontraram Tiago e Harry.

─ Ai. ─ Disse Hermione ao esbarrar em Tiago. ─ Harry, é você?

─ Não, é Tiago.

─ Ah, oi, Harry tá aí?

─ Tô aqui.

─ Ah, oi Harry, Rony também tá aqui.

─ É, eu tô aqui.

─ Ótimo, ─ Disse Tiago. ─ Vamos por aqui.

─ Ai. ─ Disse Sirius ao esbarrar em Tiago. ─ Harry é você?

─ Não, é o Tiago.

─ Ah, oi Pontas. Rony e Hermione já apareceram?

─ Tamo aqui. ─ Disse Rony.

─ Ótimo, ─ Repetiu Tiago. ─ Vamos por aqui.


	12. Capítulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Atrás da porta que Tiago tentava abrir mas não conseguia porque todos resolveram esbarrar nele neste exato momento, estava Voldemort tentando abrir uma porta que dava para o porão, e que serviria para esconder Lílian.

─ Droga. ─ Disse Voldemort fazendo força para empurrar a porta. ─ Lúcio, abra a porta para mim.

Lucio se materializou do nada na frente de Voldemort.

─ Mestre, essa porta se abre puxando, e não empurrando.

─ Que seja, eu só não estou a fim de abrir ela agora. ─ Lucio abre a porta fazendo um barulho enorme.

O que ninguém percebeu, foi que quando Lucio abriu a porta, Tiago também abriu a outra porta.

---

─ Accio Lílian. ─ Disse ele, e Lílian saiu voando silenciosamente até ele.

─ Mestre! Eles estão fugindo! ─ Disse Lucio.

─ Oh não! ─ Disse Voldemort.

─ Oh não. ─ Disse Tiago.

"Oh não" Pensou Lílian desacordada.

Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Harry, Rony e Hermione correram, e Lílian foi arrastada. Voldemort e Lucio correram atráz, enquanto Lucio apontava a varinha para a garganta: ─ Alerta vermelho, encontre-nos no corredor. Agora!

---

─ Cadê eles? ─ Disse Sirius.

─ Não sei, acho que despistamos. ─ Disse Harry ofegante. ─ Vamos parar um pouco?

─ Boa. ─ Disse Hermione.

Estavam diante de uma bifurcação.

─ E agora? ─ Disse Rony. ─ Direita ou esquerda?

─ Não sei, ─ Disse Remo. ─ Nada está de acordo com o roteiro.

Concordo plenamente, isso não devia estar acontecendo, começo a pensar que a queda que levei ontem me deu um pouco de amnésia, se bem me lembro, já era para eles estarem sãos e salvos…

Uma luz aparece sobre suas cabeças, e a voz aguda de Voldemort.

─ Hahahahaha, pensaram que iam se livrar de mim facilmente?

─ Estamos perdidos. ─ Disse Lílian, que tinha acabado de acordar.

E eu concordo de novo, estou pasma, o que aconteceu? O que se passa? What's going on?

─ O que foi isso? Como descobriram onde estávamos? ─ Perguntou Rony.

Me fasso a mesma pergunta, estou ta assustada quanto Rony.

O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!

E foi ai que eu percebi, Voldemort tinha tramado alguma coisa…

─ Nós vencemos. ─ Disse ele.

O que? Não mesmo.

─ O que? Não mesmo. ─ Disse eu para Voldemort. ─ Minhas anotações são o oposto disso, você devia cair e quebrara a perna. Olha aqui.

─ Não queremos ver suas anotações queridinha, nós já vimos!

Não, impossível.

─ Não, impossível.

─ Dããããã, nós só… digamos que… pegamos emprestado. ─ Disse Voldemort zombeteiro.

─ Ahá! ─ Eu disse alterada. ─ Então foram vocês que pegaram minhas anotações.

─ Golpe de mestre minha filha, roubamos sua anotações e simplesmente viemos para cá.

─ Você vai ver, ladrão imundo, porque ainda não perdi o total poder dessa fan fic.


	13. Capítulo11 o verdadeiro

Capítulo 11 (O VERDADEIRO)

n/a: só pra avisar uma coisinha, pra vocês não lerem tuuuuudo de novo, eu vou avisar para vocês. Até "─ Não sei, acho que despistamos. ─ Disse Harry ofegante." Está tudo igual ao capítulo 11 falso, então vocês podem só pular essa parte se quiserem, porque não vão perder nada… Falou tchau.

Atrás da porta que Tiago tentava abrir mas não conseguia porque todos resolveram esbarrar nele neste exato momento, estava Voldemort tentando abrir uma porta que dava para o porão, e que serviria para esconder Lílian.

─ Droga. ─ Disse Voldemort fazendo força para empurrar a porta. ─ Lúcio, abra a porta para mim.

Lucio se materializou do nada na frente de Voldemort.

─ Mestre, essa porta se abre puxando, e não empurrando.

─ Que seja, eu só não estou a fim de abrir ela agora. ─ Lucio abre a porta fazendo um barulho enorme.

O que ninguém percebeu, foi que quando Lucio abriu a porta, Tiago também abriu a outra porta.

---

─ Accio Lílian. ─ Disse ele, e Lílian saiu voando silenciosamente até ele.

─ Mestre! Eles estão fugindo! ─ Disse Lucio.

─ Oh não! ─ Disse Voldemort.

─ Oh não. ─ Disse Tiago.

"Oh não" Pensou Lílian desacordada.

Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Harry, Rony e Hermione correram, e Lílian foi arrastada. Voldemort e Lucio correram atráz, enquanto Lucio apontava a varinha para a garganta: ─ Alerta vermelho, encontre-nos no corredor. Agora!

---

─ Cadê eles? ─ Disse Sirius.

─ Não sei, acho que despistamos. ─ Disse Harry ofegante.

─ Vejam! A saída!

---

─ Levante mestre.

─ Acho que quebrei a perna, vai lá e traga aquele garoto imundo para cá.

─ Sim, mestre

Lucio foi andando, andando e procurando.

─ Vejam! A saída! ─ Ouviu Lucio.

─ Não! Vocês não podem sair, eu vou se promovido.

─ Corram! ─ Disse Lílian. E todos correram.

─ Rápido, vamos aparatar. ─ Disse Sirius.

Harry segurou-se em Tiago, Rony em Sirius e Hermione em Remo. Agora não me perguntem porque eles não fizeram isso na ida.


	14. Capítulo 12

AVISO:SE NÃO QUISER LER A MUSICA, VAI ATE O FINAL QUE AINDA TEM COISA ESCRITA LA. ;)

CAPÍTULO 12

Eles aparataram ofegantes na cozinha da Toca. Gina estava lá sozinha.

─ Cadê o Dino? ─ Disse Harry desconfiado.

─ Ah, aquele cara é um grude, parece até bubballoo, eu dei o fora nele.

─ Ah ta, legal, escuta, você não quer ir no cinema um dia desses?

─ O que é cinema?

─ No caminho eu te explico, que tal?

─ Maneiro.

─ Ei Harry, aonde você vai levar a minha irmã?

─ Rony. ─ Disse Gina. ─ Pega seu superprotetorismo e enfia no seu…

─ Ah, vai se catar. ─ Disse Rony depois de se recuperar do seu estado de choque. Mas ele se recuperou totalmente quando Hermione chegou e puxou ele para um quarto e... bem... ela fez algo meio que impróprio aqui, e como eu quero que essa fan fic seja lida por todas as idades (ou quase todas), eu não vou escrever aqui, mas acho que já da para ter uma idéia né?

---

─ Nossa, então isso é um cinema?

─ É. ─Disse Harry depois da décima explicação.

─ Mas eu ainda não entendi como é que serve esse negócio dos rolos de filme, e porque diabos eu iria querer ver um filme? Qual é a graça?

─ Bom... Ah, quer saber, você não quer ir numa pizzaria? É muito mais produtivo.

─ Tudo bem.

─ Ótimo.

---NA PIZZARIA---

Harry e Gina estão lá.

Rony e Hermione também estão lá.

Tiago e Lílian também.

Sirius está dando em cima de uma garçonete.

Remo está tentando seduzir Thonks.

Todos estão lá, porque assim faz um final bem bonitinho com todos os casaizinhos.

Ah, e Voldemort também está lá. Com a sua perna quebrada ele vai andando e tropeça num pedaço de bostinha, assim o carinha do mal se dá mal mesmo.

E para nosso finalzinho bonitinho com todos os casaizinhos e o carinha do mal se dando mal, nós vamos colocar uma musiquinha bem sentimentalzinha. E todos começam a cantar ela.

_Os acordes de uma musica_ _romântica começam a tocar._

_Taramtam(taram)Taramtam(taram)tam!_

_Eminem making sounds_ _Okay_ _Guess who's back, back again_ _Shady's_ _back, tell a friend_ _Now everyone report to the dance floor_ _To the dance floor, to the dance floor_ _Now everyone report to the dance floor_ _Alright stop! Pajama time_ _Come here little kiddies, on my lap_ _Guess who's back with a brand new rap_ _And I don't mean rap as in a new case of child investigation_ _accusation_ _Aah_ _aah aah aah aah_ _No worries, poppa's got a brand new bag of toys_ _What else could I possibly do to make noise?_ _I done touched on everything, but little boys_ _That's not a stab at Michael_ _That's just a metaphor, I'm just psycho_ _I go a little bit crazy sometimes_ _I get a little bit out of control with my rhymes_ _Good God, dip, do a little slide_ _Bend down, touch your toes and just glide_ _Up the center of the dance floor_ _Like teepee from my bung hole in the school if you let one go_ _Nobody's gonna know who'd hear it_ _Give a little "poot poot", it's ok Fart sound_ _Oops my cd just skipped_ _And everyone just heard you let one rip_ _CHORUS_ _Now I'm gonna make you dance_ _It's your chance_ _Yeah boy shake that ass_ _Whops I mean girl, girl girl girl_ _Girl you know you're my world_ _Alright now lose it (Aah aah aah aah aah)_ _Just lose it (Aah aah aah aah aah)_ _Go crazy (Aah aah aah aah aah)_ _Oh baby (Aah aah)_ _Oh baby baby (Aah aah)_ _It's Friday and it's my day_ _Used to party all the way to Sunday_ _Maybe till Monday, I don't know what day_ _Everyday's_ _just a holiday_ _Crusin' on the freeway_ _Feelin' kinda breezy_ _Get the top down, let my hair blow_ _I don't know where I'm goin'_ _All I know is when I get there someone's gonna "touch my body"_ _Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk_ _But I'm feel just a little stressed out from work_ _Could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair_ _Spit on me, maybe gouge my eyes out (Ewww)_ _Now what's your name girl?_ _What's your sign?_ _Dr. Dre Man, you must be up out your mind_ _Eminem Dre (aah aah)_ _Beer goggles blind_ _I'm just trying to unwind, now I'm..._ _Chorus_ _It's Tuesday and I'm locked up_ _I'm in jail and I don't know what happened_ _They say I was running butt naked_ _down_ _the street screaming... (Aah aah aah aah aah)_ _Well I'm sorry, I don't remember_ _All I know is this much_ _I'm not guilty_ _They said save it 'fore we catch you on tape_ _Now an old lady, touch my body_ _Now this is the part where the rap breaks down_ _It's really intense, no one makes a sound_ _Everything looks like it's "8 Mile" now_ _The beat comes back and everybody lose yourself and_ _snap_ _back to reality look it's B Rabbit_ _And you signed me up to battle?_ _I'm a grown man_ _Chuba_ _chuba chuba chuba chuba chuba chuba_ _I don't have any lines to go right here so_ _Chuba_ _chuba chuba fellas what? fellas what?_ _Grab you left nut, make right one jealous what?_ _Black girls, white girls, skinny girls, fat girls, tall girls,_ _small_ _girls_ _I'm calling all girls_ _Everyone report to the dance floor_ _It's your chance for a little romentor_ _Butt squeezin' it's the season_ _Just go... (aah aah aah aah)_ _It's so appealing_ _Chorus_ _Mmmmm_ _touch my body_ _Mmmmm_ _touch my body_ _Ooh boy just touch my body_ _I mean girl just touch my body_

_TRADUÇÃO DE JUST LOSE IT_

_Eminem fazendo barulhos_

_Adivinhe quem voltou, voltou de novo_

_Shady_ _está de volta, diga a um amigo_

_Agora todos compareçam a pista de dança_

_a_ _pista de dança, a pista de dança_

_Agora todos compareçam a pista de dança_

_Tá_ _bom pára! Hora do pijama_

_Venham aqui criancinhas, no meu colo_

_Adivinha quem está de volta com um novíssimo rap_

_E eu não quero dizer rap como um novo caso de acusação de_

_molestação_ _infantil_

_Aah_ _aah aah aah aah_

_Sem preocupações, papai tem uma sacola novinha de brinquedos_

_O que mais poderia fazer para causar barulho?_

_Eu já toquei em tudo, menos em garotinhos_

_Isso não foi um ataque ao Michael_

_Isso foi apenas uma metáfora, eu apenas sou louco_

_Eu fico um pouco doido às vezes_

_Eu perco um pouco do controle com as minhas rimas_

_Bom Deus, agache, dá uma escorregada_

_Curva pra baixo, toque seus dedos e apenas deslize_

_No centro da pista de dança_

_Que nem papel higiênico para a minha bundinha na escola se você_

_soltar_ _um_

_Ninguém vai saber quem ouviu_

_Solte um "poot poot", tá tudo bem Barulho de peido_

_Oops_ _meu cd acabou de pular_

_E todo mundo ouviu você soltar um pum_

_REFRÃO_

_Agora eu vou fazer você dançar_

_É sua chance_

_Isso garoto mexe essa bunda_

_Oops! quero dizer garota, garota garota garota_

_Garota você sabe que é o meu mundo_

_Tá_ _bom agora se solte (Aah aah aah aah aah)_

_Apenas se solte (Aah aah aah aah aah)_

_Enlouqueça (Aah aah aah aah aah)_

_Oh baby (Aah aah)_

_Oh baby baby (Aah aah)_

_É sexta-feira e é o meu dia_

_apenas_ _para festejar até domingo_

_Talvez até segunda, eu não sei que dia_

_Todo dia é um feriado_

_Dirigindo pela rodovia_

_Me sentindo_ _meio a vontade_

_Abaixe o teto do carro, deixa o meu cabelo voar_

_Eu não sei pra onde estou indo_

_Só sei que quando eu chegar lá alguém vai "tocar meu corpo"_

_Dá licença senhorita, não quero parecer ser um idiota_

_Mas estou me sentindo um pouco estressado do trabalho_

_Você poderia me dar um soco no estômago e puxar o meu cabelo_

_Cuspir em mim, talvez fazer meus olhos saltarem para fora_

_(Sim!)_

_Agora qual o seu nome garota?_

_Qual o seu signo?_

_Dr. Dre Cara, você deve ter perdido a cabeça_

_Eminem Dre (aah aah)_

_A cerveja me deixou cego_

_Estou apenas tentando desencalhar, agora eu..._

_Refrão_

_É terça-feira e estou preso_

_Estou na cadeia e não sei o que aconteceu_

_Eles disseram que eu estava pelado correndo_

_pela_ _rua gritando... (Aah aah aah aah aah)_

_Bom me desculpe, eu não me lembro_

_Tudo que sei é isso_

_Não sou culpado_

_Eles disseram para parar antes que me filmassem_

_gritando_ _para uma velhinha para tocar meu corpo_

_Agora essa é a parte onde o rap corta a batida_

_Fica bem intenso, ninguém faz barulho_

_Tudo agora se parece como se fosse "8 Mile"_

_A batida volta e todo mundo se perde e_

_acorda_ _para a realidade olha é o B Rabbit_

_E você me alistou para batalhar?_

_Eu sou um homem crescido_

_Chuba_ _chuba chuba chuba chuba chuba chuba_

_Eu não tenho nenhuma linha para colocar aqui então_

_Chuba_ _chuba chuba_ _parceiros o que? Parceiros o que?_

_Pegue seu saco esquerdo, deixe o da direita com inveja o que?_

_Garotas negras, garotas brancas, garotas magras, garotas gordas,_

_garotas_ _altas, garotas baixas_

_Estou chamando todas as garotas_

_Todos compareçam a pista de dança_

_É sua chance para um pouco de romance_

_Bundas_ _rebolando é a época_

_Apenas faça... (aah aah aah aah)_

_É tão agradável_

_Refrão_

_Mmmmm_ _toque no meu corpo_

_Mmmmm_ _toque no meu corpo_

_Ooh_ _garoto apenas toque no meu corpo_

Todos estão felizes, felizes porque no final tudo deu certo, e porque eles acabaram de atuar numa fan fic muito, muito difícil, porque isso é uma história sobre… LIBERDADE, BELEZA, VERDADE, AMOR… e um pouquinho de COMÉDIA! E também porque tem uma música do Eminem no final.


End file.
